1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, in particular to a zoom lens with a bent optical path, and an image pickup apparatus equipped with such a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-304195 discloses a zoom lens with a bent optical path. Two types of zoom lenses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-304195. The zoom lens of one type includes, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens unit having a positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having a negative refractive power.
The zoom lens of the other type includes, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens unit having a negative refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having a positive refractive power. A zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-304195 has an angle of view equivalent to a focal length of 35 mm in the 135 format at the wide angle end and a zoom ratio of 7.